Noble Illogical
by Brawl499
Summary: Noble makes it off Reach in full force on the Autumn, and Chief is somewhere else during the Halo incident. Note that it starts at the beginning of Halo Reach, and some events are twisted from their game depictions. Also does include Rosenda.
1. Rough Introductions

Spartan B-312 Profile Access Granted

Name-Winter

Service History-Redacted

Company-Beta

New Posting-Noble Team-Reach

Squad Designation-Medic

Traits

Lone Wolf Tendencies

Suspected To Be Slightly Psychotic

Distinct Preference For Automatic/Bladed/Explosive Weaponry

Strange Taste For 21st Century Metal Music

Seems To Almost Have A Natural Aura That Makes Nearly Any Situation Go Wrong

Armor

Grenadier Helmet-UA

Left Shoulder-Recon

Right Shoulder-CQC

Chest-Tactical/Patrol

Wrist-Tactical/UGPS Wristpad

Knee guards-Grenadier

Utility-Tactical/TRAUMA kit

Visor-Silver

Primary Armor Color-Black

Secondary Armor Color-Purple

End Report

XXXXXXXXXXX

On Reach…

"Hey, wake up"

Six quickly jolted awake, wondering at that moment why she was being taken to meet her new squad by warthog, there were plenty of free falcons that could've done it.

"Thanks, how long till the drop off?" Six asked the driver, putting her helmet on afterward.

"About 5 seconds"

At that moment Six almost felt stupid for asking, having looked forward again at the small UNSC outpost directly in front of her.

"Ok, we're here. Have fun with those rebel bastards." The driver said with a very "I doubt you'll live through the week" tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ha ha very funny, hey why don't you go find a nice land mine to drive over or something?" Six spat back with an equal tone of sarcasm. She then proceeded to get out and go to find her new commander. She walked towards the open building at the end of the outpost, having passed by a fellow spartan in a falcon loading sniper mags. After stepping into the building, she caught sight of what looked like her commander. She started to step forward, only to be abruptly cut off by a spartan with a cybernetic arm.

"Commander" The spartan said, looking to get their commander's attention. It seemed to have worked, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"So that's our new number six?" Another spartan said. This one seemed different, bigger. Probably a Spartan-II by the looks of him.

"Kat, you read her file?" Yet another spartan said, this one was holding a kukri knife and had what looked like a "custom" EVA helmet. If a skull scratchoff on the visor counted as custom and not damage of military resources.

"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink" Kat responded

"Let me guess, it said something about her being an emo, because she certainly looks that way, what with the black armor." The EVA spartan replied

"I take it he's the group comedian?" Six said sarcastically to Kat, who gave Six a very "don't get me started on him" look

After a few more moments the commander grabbed his helmet and turned to face Six.

"Lieutenant" The commander said, attempting to get Six's attention.

"Commander, sir." Six responded back in expected military formality.

"I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader." Carter responded. 'That's Kat, Noble 2. Emile and Jorge, 4 and 5." Carter rang off seamlessly, almost as if it was burned into his memory. "You're riding with me Noble Six."

After a brief one way conversation on the way to their falcon and a simple "Yes Sir" to let Carter know she was listening, they got in and the falcon started to take off.

"Here goes nothing." Six lowly whispered, hoping her first time working in a squad doesn't go THAT badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note

Ok well that's the first chapter, feel free to point out anything I'm doing wrong and I'll fix it. There is definitely a lot more to come, if I suddenly stop posting for a while I'm just unable to find enough free time, I'm not just abandoning it. And let me know what you think of the whole "Background report" in the beginning. I figured it would help considering so many fics it's left up to your imagination for the most part as to what Six actually looks like. And those traits are going to play a part in jokes, key moments etc. later on. Probably have the second chapter out VERY soon, maybe even by the time someone reads this. Also this is my first time writing outside of a school report, so cut me some slack but be honest at the same time, please.


	2. Cracked Ribs and Snapped Necks

Everything was quiet aside from the noise of the Falcons. No gunfire, no rebels yelling at them to "piss off", no rebel vehicles trying to speed ahead in the valley below to set up a shot on them, it just didn't _feel right_. Where were they?

"Listen up Noble Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost fifty klicks from Visegrád. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Kat's going to get it back online." Carter stated, giving Noble the general idea of what they were here for.

"Just get me under the hood commander." Kat responded, sounding confident that getting the relay back up would be easy.

"Sir, why would the rebels want to cut off Reach from the rest of the colonies?" Jorge asked, showing that Six wasn't the only one failing to see how the dots connected.

"You get a chance maybe you can ask them Jorge." Carter responded, not having a definite answer himself.

"Maybe it isn't rebels?" Six asked, accidentally voicing her own thoughts.

"Surely you don't mean? No, it can't be_ them_. It's got to be rebels." Jorge said in disbelief. Six knew he was talking about the Covenant, and she also could tell he wanted to believe they didn't even exist.

"I take it the Covenant setting one foot, er, hoof-thing, on Reach really seems to bother you. You have family here or something?" Six asked, contacting Jorge on a private channel so that they could talk "alone" so to speak.

"I was born here, Pálháza to be specific." Jorge responded, contemplating what bits of his past he could remember. "You?"

"According to the ONI creeps I'm from Arcadia, never really got to see it though. Covenant made an attempt at attacking the planet when I was three, I made it onto an evac shuttle to Reach, my parents, they weren't so lucky." Six said, remembering the first time she saw the Covenant.

"I'm sorry, maybe if this war ends soon you can go back and see what you've missed?" Jorge asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was told the Covenant glassed the planet to a crisp three years ago." Six responded bluntly, putting things back at square one. Jorge was about to say something when suddenly an alert came up on his and Six's HUDs. It was an alert from Carter.

_"_Get back on the open comm, we're landing_." _Is all the message said.

_"_Could be the missing troopers. Let's check it out." Carter ordered "Put us down on the bluff" The Falcons circled around and landed at the top of what seemed to be some sort of multi-level farm. Once the Falcons landed everyone got out except Jun and Jorge. Once the Falcons were back in the air Noble immediately advanced towards a nearby distress beacon.

"Structure point 3-4, looks clear from this angle." Emile called out, scouting the area from the top of a nearby rock.

"Distress beacon's coming from just south of here, Commander. We're close." Kat stated, descending the farm terraces. Emile then jumped down from his rock perch, letting his shields absorb the impact. Six did the same thing, simply dropping off the edge of each terrace. Meanwhile Kat and Carter took a longer route around that involved less falling. The four Spartans then closed in on the source of the distress beacon. Six was perfectly at ease, figuring that the burnt vehicle was just another rebel's arson prank, until she noticed the extensive amount of blood on the ground. _People don't bleed from being lit on fire_, Six thought, landing back on her initial contemplation of whether it really was rebels. Six continued to be deep in thought for a few seconds before a hard, low smack from behind, courtesy of Emile, jolted her out of her thoughts.

_Asshole,_ Six thought. Emile seemed to almost hear it, laughing slightly as he advanced over to the burned out vehicle. Getting down on one knee, Emile only had to move a few broken pallets before finding a small red object, which was definitely the beacon they were looking for. Emile stood up before tossing the beacon to Kat, who looked it over.

"Make out any I.D.?" Carter asked, hoping this mission will be quick and simple.

"Negative, but it's military." Kat responded, dropping the beacon on the ground.

"So where are the troopers?" Jorge asked over their helmet comms, evidently wanting to join the conversation.

"Why are we not seeing explosives residue?" Kat questioned, looking back at the destroyed vehicle.

"Noble three, can you confirm any e.x. residue in the area?" Carter asked, indirectly giving Kat her answer.

"Hmm…Negative sir." Jun responded, confirming a mysterious lack of residue anywhere in the nearby area. Now things really weren't adding up. Unless the Rebels somehow got their hands on a Spartan Laser, the thought of this being Rebel activity was getting even sketchier.

"Plasma maybe." Emile suggested, looking over at the burned out vehicle.

"Can't be, not on Reach." Jorge protested, still showing a firm wish that the Covenant is in fact not here.

"All right Noble, looks like there's nothing else here. Let's move on." Carter ordered, probably wanting to try and distract Jorge from the Covenant for a bit. The groundside members of Noble proceeded to advance further along the path, Six leading in front. Hearing a twig snap, Six raised her assault rifle, quickly looking between each of the bushes in front of her, almost expecting a Rebel to jump out and make a fools move. Slowly advancing, Six stopped upon hearing rustling in the trees to her left.

"Possible contact he-ah!" Six was attempted to call out before a large ostrich-like creature sprinted out of the trees and barreled right into her, catching Six off guard and sending her cascading to the floor. Six quickly got back up, looking around for the creature, which appeared to be nowhere in sight.

"Getting acquainted with the wildlife Six?" Jun asked, sounding like he was trying not to laugh. Given he was in a Falcon, he probably got a good view of the whole incident. Six decided to ignore it and move on, advancing again as the path they were taking started to wind to the left, leading to what appeared to be a stone walkway built into the side of the cliff, which connected to what was probably the back door of a house. Six quickly rounded the corner, Emile behind her, both ready for anything. Six entered expecting to see the barrel of a shotgun pointing at her head, courtesy of a cowardly Rebel. What they found instead was an abandoned room, no power, and a large hole blown in the wall just up a small staircase to their right.

"Noble Leader, I'm seeing heat-sigs in the structure ahead." Jun called out, spotting what seemed to be four human shaped heat signatures in the building to their right. Six and Emile closed in on the door, guns still raised, just as one of the Falcons landed briefly to drop off Jorge. Carter and Kat caught up just as the door of the building in front of them slid open. Expecting a Rebel, Six was surprised to see an unarmed man step out, holding his hands in the air to show he wasn't armed.

"Move! On your knees, now!" Emile yelled, probably still counting the man as a threat before aiming his shotgun directly at the man's head. The man, probably a farmer, panicked and started saying something in response, whatever it was, it was definitely in a foreign language.

"They're not rebels, they're farmers. Look at them." Jorge stated, trying to get Emile to realize the obvious.

"Ask them what they're doing here" Carter ordered, knowing Jorge could probably translate. Jorge and the farmer started to converse in what Six, thanks to Kat, now knew was Hungarian, with Jorge stopping every time he heard something useful.

"Hiding, sir. Neighbors were attacked last night. He heard screams, gunfire. It stopped around sunrise. He says something in the fields…killed his son." Jorge seemed to stop for a moment, probably pondering what the farmer meant by some 'thing'.

"Some_thing_?" Carter asked, also curious about the farmer's choice of words.

Commander, be advised. I'm reading heat signatures at the structure directly east from your position. Over." Jun warned, an obvious tone of alarm in his voice.

"Copy that. Jorge, get them back inside." Carter ordered, turning to his right, towards the structure in question Jun was talking about. After the farmers were back inside, Noble sprinted up the hill to their right, once everyone was grouped up outside the structure, Jorge and Six stepped in first. What they came to see wasn't exactly brightening anybody's day. The room was full of corpses, two of them military. There was also a large amount of blood soaking the ground.

"Damn." Was all Carter could think to say at the moment, it was also probably the only appropriate thing any of them would think to say at that moment.

"Fill me in commander. What are you seeing?" Jun asked, wondering what was happening.

"We've got military casualties, two of the missing troopers. Looks like they were interrogated…It's messy." Carter responded, turning away from the corpses and signaling Noble to advance further. On her way out, Six took one quick glance at the blood pools to see something that got her even more on edge: there were large, avian footprints in the blood. Obviously not human and too big to be some sort of minor wildlife. Six decided to just ignore it and keep moving. Evidently some sort of ethereal being wasn't content with that, as a few seconds later everyone spotted a red blip moving fast on their motion trackers. Noble quickly stepped outside, right as the unknown contact disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Emile asked, aiming his shotgun high and turning around in hopes of spotting whatever was above them.

"Jun, you see anything?" Carter asked, figuring that if anything was chasing them, Jun would see it.

"Negative, thermal's clean." Jun responded, putting everybody even further on edge, as if that was even possible. Very cautiously, Noble advanced up the stairs and into the building ahead of them. Six was in front, slowly advancing when Jun radioed in again.

"Boss, I see movement, outside your structure!" Jun alerted, spotting a definite contact standing on a small roof directly outside Noble's building. Six quickly turned to her left, spotting what looked like a large bird-like creature, Skirmishers is what she remembers them being called. Six quickly took out her pistol, and got a good shot lined up on the Skirmisher's head. Right as she was about to pull the trigger however, she could hear a door behind her slide open, and she turned around to the sight of a Skirmisher leaping directly at her, tackling her through the glass and out of the building.

After a brief fall, Six got her bearings again, realizing she still had a very angry oversized bird on top of her. Thinking quickly, Six shoved her pistol up against the Skirmisher's throat, firing a round and killing it immediately. After pushing off the now dead Skirmisher, Six got up and aimed her pistol directly ahead to see three Grunts advancing. Six fired once, one Grunt down, twice, two Grunts down. Six aimed at the third Grunts head and fired, but the round was intercepted as Emile quickly rushed forward and swung with his shotgun, holding it with both hands by the pump to use it as a sort of club, and bashed the Grunt in the head, snapping its neck. Six was about to make a remark before another Skirmisher leapt at her from her left. This time Six actually noticed, quickly stepping back and catching the Skirmisher by the throat, before slamming it onto the ground and giving it a solid kick in the jaw.

"That was a bit rough, lieutenant." Carter commented, advancing while firing his DMR at another Skirmisher that was trying to gain a height advantage. The Skirmisher was caught in the head midair, causing its corpse to fall directly on a Grunts head. Blinded by the sudden obstruction to its vision, the Grunt panicked and ran into a nearby fence, knocking it out on impact.

"Overgrown bird had it coming." Six responded, taking out her assault rifle and opening fire on a Grunt trying to advance with a Needler. Six stopped when she heard what sounded like engines getting louder. Before she could do anything, two Banshees flew overhead and attempted to shoot down Jun's Falcon with no success. "Really? Were they just waiting in the next valley over or something?"

"No idea, lets just hope the Falcons can scrap them and move on." Emile answered, snapping a Grunts neck then turning around and firing on another one. Almost right on cue, one of the two Banshees exploded. Thankfully none of the debris landed on anything important other than an advancing Grunt squad. With the immediate area clear, Noble regrouped and advanced across a bridge down the hill, taking out any minor opposition along the way.

"Enemy dropships inbound." Jun called out, right as two Phantoms could be seen landing just ahead.

"Think me and Emile should flank on opposite sides while you three go up the middle and get their attention?" Six asked, looking over at Carter.

"That works. Six, you go around to the left. Emile, you take right. Everyone else on me." Carter ordered, advancing up the middle as planned. As soon as the order was given, Six took off to the left, taking cover behind some fairly large rocks as Carter, Jorge and Kat advanced. Once Six could hear a decent amount of gunfire going off she decided to make her move. Spotting a Jackal with a Needle Rifle, Six was about to simply fire on it before getting a flashier, yet riskier idea.

"Need that Needle Jackal taken out?" Six asked, planning to get all eyes on the Jackal in question.

"Yeah, nobody but Jorge can really move very well until he's gone." Kat responded, peeking out of cover to see why Six thought to ask first.

"Well ask and you shall receive." Six said lowly, sprinting from cover towards the Jackal. Doing a dive roll, Six caught the Jackal by the throat mid-roll, using her momentum to slam the Jackal onto its back and then stab it in the throat in one fluid movement. After pulling her knife from the Jackal's throat, Six stood up quickly, turning around and backhanding a Skirmisher that tried to rush her. With the Needle Rifle Jackal taken out, Carter, Kat and Jorge advanced, killing the Jackals that stayed behind as the Grunts turned and ran away to the other side of the nearby creek. Nobody seemed to mind enough to attempt pursuit.

"Stand down, Noble, Stand down. Contacts neutralized." Carter ordered, probably mostly talking to Six if anyone.

"Contacts? It's the damn Covenant!" Jorge stated, visibly frustrated that the Covenant were definitely on his homeworld.

"Cheer up big man: this whole valley just turned into a free fire zone." Emile responded, obviously too wrapped up in the thought of smashing skulls to care about the possibility of a full scale invasion.

"Boss, I'm seeing more activity to the East." Jun stated, spotting the fleeing grunts grouping together with a trio of Ultra Elites on the other side of the creek.

"Copy that Jun, we're on it. Six, you've got point." Carter responded, signaling for Noble to advance. Not wanting to waste any time, Six quickly advanced across the creek, spotting the three Ultra Elites, who likewise saw her. Two of them took cover, while the third one rushed for her with a Plasma Rifle. Taking a guess based on its momentum, Six assumed the Elite was going to try and put all of its force into one punch with its free hand and out her right there, and as such tried to sidestep to its right as it got within melee range. What Six wasn't expecting, was for the Ultra to quickly slam the bottom of its Plasma Rifle directly into her chest, popping her shields and sending her flying back a couple feet. Having the breath taken right out of her from the unexpected blow, Six didn't realize right away that Emile quickly killed the Elite almost immediately after.

"You all right?" Emile asked, helping Six back on her feet.

"Yeah, probably just a cracked rib or two, maybe three or four if my luck's going bad, no big deal." Six responded, taking out her pistol and opening fire on an advancing Grunt. Emile on the other hand just stared, dumbfounded at how nonchalant Six seemed to be, almost as if cracked and broken bones were just her form of a Monday. Emile came back to reality when he noticed his shields flare from a Grunt actually hitting him for once with its Plasma Pistol, who then panicked and hid behind an Elite when Emile actually turned to look at it. Emile probably would've laughed a bit if he didn't notice one of the two remaining Ultras turn to try and advance on Six, who, given her newfound chest injury, was playing it safe on the sidelines trying to blow out brains with her sidearm.

_What the hell is their problem with her? _Emile thought, noticing how something about Six just seemed to naturally piss them off. Deciding to not wait and watch, Emile quickly stood back up from his knelt down position out in the open and ran towards the Ultra, intercepting it en-route to Six and using his weight to barrel into its stomach, pinning the Elite against the nearby rock wall. Thrown off guard by the sudden impact, the Ultra stood there dazed for a few seconds before realizing where Emile was. Thinking fast, Emile quickly jammed the barrel of his shotgun directly upwards behind the Ultra's helmet and fired, causing a small fountain of purple blood and meat bits to fly from the Elite's head. After killing the Elite, Emile turned to see Six on the back of the third Elite trying to stab it in the neck, while Kat and Carter opened fire on it. _Heh, even as a minor cripple you __**still **__try to show off. _Once the third Elite was dead, Emile walked over to regroup.

"Emile, you're with Kat. Six and I will run interference on the ground. We'll meet you at the outpost." Carter stated, signaling for Emile to follow Kat onto the Falcon that was landing. Emile simply gave a quick nod and proceeded to board the Falcon.

"Alright, so do we know how to get to that outpost from here?" Six asked, getting in the driver seat of a nearby civilian flatbed.

"Jun can probably guide us, for now we need to search the area for the rest of those troopers, hopefully they're still alive." Carter responded, getting in the passenger seat while Jorge got on the back and placed his turret on the rail behind the seats to make a makeshift Warthog. And with that, Six punched it on the gas and started to speed off further into the valley. Noticing a Grunt ahead of them, Six started to aim the vehicle so that she would plow right over it, not realizing what the Grunt was about to do. Six's heart dropped when she heard that telltale beep and the blue glow coming out from under the truck after she ran the grunt over.

"Ah fuck me." Six sighed right before the grenade went off, which surprisingly only made the vehicle bounce a bit, that is, until the engine stopped responding and the vehicle slowly came to a halt not too long after. Once the vehicle fully stopped, Carter, Six and Jorge all got out and walked around to the front of the vehicle. Six checked the engine while Carter and Jorge kept an eye out.

"Look, I know you're a medic, and as such probably don't know too much about cars, but do you think this is salvageable?" Carter asked, looking away for the sake of staying professional while Six was bent over inspecting the engine.

"To put it bluntly, it looks like we dropped half of the engine block about fifteen yards back that way." Six stated, standing upright again and pointing back in the direction they came. "So in other words this pile of junk is just outright fucked."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get Jun to pick us up." Carter responded, attempting to get a hold of Jun. While he was doing that, Six looked in the direction they came from and got a theoretically good, yet probably very crazy idea, then snuck off to put it into action.

"That's weird, Jun's not responding, looks like we'll just have to walk then. Six?" Carter asked, wondering why Six wasn't responding.

"Alright guys, found us some sort of a ride, hard to get on but it works." Six stated, coming back into view. Carter could only stare at her dumbfounded.

"Six, are you _riding on the back of a Moa_?"

Author's Note

Sorry it took so freakishly long, I got pretty wrapped up in writing a different story and just kinda forgot about this one, will try to make a point of updating this more though. And also to anybody reading this who also read my other stories, I'm taking a small break from Borderline Madness to not only let this story catch up, but also to get better at more detailed writing, instead of going against my initial ideas when I made this account by simplifying everything to the point where it's not engaging anymore. Also Six isn't going to be some "help me help me" damsel who relies on everyone else to kill big targets for her, this was just supposed to be Six getting used to fighting Covenant after, at least in my story, only having combat experience with rebels, her only knowledge with the Covenant at this point comes from training vids and documents, not firsthand experience since she stepped out of training like what Chief has. Also with Emile, I'm probably going to portray him the way a lot of other writers on this site do, as "that guy" that the main character thinks is a total ass at first and then eventually starts to like them.

Also in regards to everything being centered in the first chapter, I was tired as hell when I wrote that chapter and it went over my head that I left centered text on, it was supposed to be just for the profile at the beginning. I literally published it, then fell asleep almost immediately after. So if I see enough mentions about it bugging people in the reviews I'll fix it.


	3. Unconventional Means

After a couple minutes of trying to chase down two more Moa, Carter, Jorge and Six set off again. Surprisingly enough a Moa is evidently strong enough to not die under their weight, especially Jorge's.

"Jun, can you hear me? We've commandeered, uh,_ local transportation_, and are on the move again. Any sign of the troopers?" Carter asked, trying to think of the most nonchalant way to say that he was horseback riding on a big alien ostrich with a purple mohawk.

"Noble Leader, I'm picking up a distress signal." Jun stated, before playing the signal over their comms.

"Mayday! 3 Charlie Six, does anyone read? We were attacked by Covenant forces. The Covenant is on Reach. I repeat: the Covenant is on Reach." An unknown trooper's voice played, confirming that, at least at the moment, there were still some survivors in the area.

"Let's move, Six. We've got to find the source of that distress call." Carter ordered, attempting to get his Moa to go a bit faster. Evidently spurring it with his foot doesn't really work like it does in the movies.

"Noble Leader, I'm seeing possible friendly forces under attack south of your position." Jun reported, spotting a small firefight not too far off, then looking back over at Carter, who was now visible from his vantage point. "Uh, sir? Any particular reason you three are riding on Moas?"

"It was the most convenient option at the time." Carter responded, turning his attention back to finding those troopers, right as a waypoint popped up on his HUD. With a definite destination in mind, the three spartans kept moving as fast as their Moas would go, passing by any minor Covenant they encountered along the way.

"Elite! Get back!" Corporal Travis yelled, signaling for his squadmates to fall back as an Officer Elite started to charge at them. The Elite made a B-line straight for Travis, ignoring any gunfire that hit it. Travis started to fear this would be the end before something suddenly came running in from who knows where and trampled the Elite, dazing it and leaving it disoriented. Wanting to get a better look at what probably just saved his life, Travis was surprised, and mildly confused to see it was a black and purple Spartan riding on the back of a Moa, using her right hand to hold an Assault Rifle and hanging onto the Moa's neck with her left hand. _What the hell? _Not too long after two more Spartans rode up on Moas, and the three dismounted before taking cover alongside the troopers.

*switching back to Noble's perspective*

"Noble Three, we've located the trooper squad. Request immediate evac. My coordinates." Carter requested, standing up from cover to headshot a Suicide Grunt.

"Solid copy, Commander. Recalling Falcon Charlie 2. Hold that evac position." Jun responded, still keeping an eye on the situation and picking off the unlucky Elite here or there that would get his attention.

"Spartans? Corporal Travis, 3 Charlie sir. It's the Covenant." Travis stated, not knowing if Noble had encountered any Covenant up until now.

"We know, Corporal. For right now lets worry about trying to get your team out of here." Carter responded, picking off another two Grunts before throwing a grenade, sending an unlucky Jackal flying and popping an Elite Minor's shields. Raging, the Elite minor attempted to charge like almost every other Elite they've seen today, but was shredded from both Jorge and Six opening fire on it. After another wave of Grunts and Elites, the LZ was cleared.

"Transport, LZ is clear. Move in for evac." Carter stated, signaling for the Falcons to come down. Once everyone was on, the troopers in one and Noble in the other, the two Falcons took off and went their separate ways. "Noble two, sit-rep.

"We're at the relay outpost. Door's locked. Mechanism's been flash-fused." Kat responded.

"Can you beat it?" Carter asked, knowing that given Kat's skills it was a bit of a dumb question, but it never hurt to make sure.

"I dialed up my torch, cut a way through. Going to take some time."

"Okay, we're en-route to your location." After about a minute the relay outpost was in sight. Six could see Emile and Kat, and the couple dozen Jackals that were swarming them.

"I take it Jackals really like relay outposts?" Six asked, joking about the fact that no other species of Covenant was in sight.

"Drop us in the courtyard." Carter told the pilot, planning to come up behind the Covenant and trap them.

"LZ's a little hot sir…" The pilot responded, sounding a bit nervous about landing.

"Put her down, pilot. Six, break's over." Carter stated, signaling for Six to take point.

"Hey! Bird for brains!" Six yelled, catching the attention of almost every Jackal in the courtyard. One thing they failed to notice was the armed frag grenade, courtesy of Six, that had been tossed in the middle of their large group. Once it detonated, Carter and Jorge advanced on the right while Six flanked to the left. The small garage-like structure Six was moving through was relatively empty aside from two Jackals, one with a Needle Rifle, and one with a regular Needler and a shield. Both of them were not only standing fatally close to the lifted front end of a forklift, they were also too focused on the living tank of a Spartan-II out in the middle killing their allies to notice Six coming up behind them. Figuring the one with the shield would be the harder one to take out, Six quickly ran up behind the shielded Jackal, grabbed it by the throat, and slammed it back first into the raised forklift plates, impaling it. Six then turned to her left and noticed that the Needle Rifle Jackal wasn't there.

"The hell did you go?" Six asked aloud, not expecting the Jackal to actually answer her. Immediately afterwards Six saw her shields start to drain and turned around, seeing the Needle Rifle Jackal firing right as it popped her shields. Thankfully because all the previous rounds impacted her shields, none of them were imbedded, but the fact that Six could literally see the Needle inside the barrel of the Jackal's rifle was very disconcerting.

"Ah crap." Six said, unable to think of any better course of action upon seeing what was probably going to be the end of her. Upon hearing the Jackal fire again, Six closed her eyes, not wanting to see the large pink crystal come hurtling towards her face. Five seconds went by, still no different. _If I'm not dead, why the hell didn't he shoot again? _Six didn't want to die, it's just that things weren't adding up. Deciding to see if she really did have a large pink eyesore sticking out of her head, Six opened her eyes to the sight of probably the most pathetic thing she's ever seen any species do, human or not.

The Jackal missed her head, and due to ricochet, ended up shooting itself in the head by accident. "Wow, and I thought _I_ had bad luck sometimes." Six said, kneeling down to take the Jackal's rifle, her AR was out of ammo anyway. Six turned around and saw Emile finishing off the last of the Jackals, then moved over to where Carter and Kat were, Kat still messing with the door controls.

"How we doing Kat?" Carter asked, kneeling down slightly to try and get a better view of what Kat was doing.

"Taking a little longer than I hoped commander. I've cut about halfway through the door." Kat responded, still messing with the circuitry below the control console. The calm was interrupted as two Spirit dropships landed, dropping off Elites and Grunts.

"Contact!" Emile yelled, taking cover behind the small piece of the blast door sticking out to avoid being hit by the dropship's gun. Jorge also fell back inside the building, trying to keep an Elite pinned down while Six picked off a few Grunts from behind him. For a few minutes it was just a war of repetition, Spirit dropships would drop off a few squads of Elites and Grunts, Jorge would concentrate fire on the Elites, Six and Carter would pick off the Grunts, and Emile would shred anything that got too close.

"Kat?" Carter asked, noticing he was starting to run out of ammo.

"Just about…there! We're in." Kat responded, finally getting the door controls to work. Noble started to slowly back up, save for Emile and Six, who stayed closer to the door to make sure no Covenant tried to make a last ditch rush. The door was almost closed when Six started to hear that familiar engine noise, then it struck her, Banshees. Six looked ahead to see a Banshee speeding forward and down in a bombing run styled trajectory.

"Ah crap, move!" Six yelled, tackling Emile out of the way of the explosion. Thankfully Banshee bombs don't have the best blast radius out there, so both Spartans came out unharmed. Of course that near death experience didn't stop Emile from making a sarcastic comment.

"Having fun?" Emile asked. Six then realized that she had tackled Emile out of the blast, and as such, was currently directly on top of him.

"Funny, next time you get shot I'll remember that." Six replied, making sure to lightly jump off of Emile, using a certain "area" as a boost to step off of.

"Bitch." Emile wheezed out, before shaking it off and getting up. Once everybody was up, Noble advanced through the door leading further into the facility, Six taking point. It was empty, whoever kept this place running was probably either dead or escaped already.

"Control room, go easy." Kat stated, reinforcing the point of how sensitive this kind of equipment is. Not wanting to take any chances, Noble advanced slowly, until eventually they found the main terminal, along with what seemed to be a dead scientist. "Noble Six, search that body."

Six advanced slowly, not wanting another Elite incident like back at the creek. Once it was confirmed clear, Six knelt down to check the body, finding a data module when she tried to flip it over. Meanwhile Carter found an injured trooper, probably either a local guard or part of Travis's deployment. Six was interrupted from her thoughts when Kat spoke up, visibly agitated by the current situation.

"Damn. Plasma damage." Kat said angrily, looking over the main terminal.

"Found something." Six stated, holding up the data module she found.

"I'll take that Six, not your domain." Kat responded, quickly taking the module right out of Six's hand. Everything was silent for a few moments before Jorge spoke up.

"I've got a live one over here." Jorge called out, pulling a girl, probably around fourteen or so, out of a nearby vent. The girl evidently didn't think Jorge was human, as she was punching him and screaming in Hungarian the whole time. "It's all right, we're not going to hurt you."

"Jorge…" Carter trailed off, hoping Jorge gets the hint.

"I've got her." Jorge responded, putting down his gun before grabbing the girl's arms with both hands, holding her firmly in place. "Keep still, and I'll release you." The girl calmed down, simply staring up at him before saying something in Hungarian. Whatever it was, Six could tell it got Jorge worried. Right in that moment an Elite, seemingly higher ranked than the others before, dropped down and attempted to behead Jorge with an Energy Sword. Instead of swinging again, the Field Marshall Elite looked at Kat and Carter, then growled. Rushing forward, the Elite now tried to cut Kat apart, who also ducked in time. Right at that moment, Six ran at the Elite and swung with the stock of her rifle, hitting the Elite in the jaw. The Elite then retaliated with a quick backhand to the chest, sending Six flying back into the wall.

"Ah dammit, that's still sensitive you asshole!" Six yelled, knowing that the Elite didn't understand what she said. Realizing he was outgunned and his shields were down, the Field Marshall ran past Six and out towards the exit. Thinking it was clear, Six mentally sighed in frustration as she saw a regular Zealot Elite, that probably dropped down after the Field Marshall did, grab her by the neck and lift her into the air. Noticing the Zealot activate a wrist mounted dagger, Six quickly threw a punch, temporarily delaying the Zealot and buying her a few more seconds. Shaking off the punch, the Zealot looked back at Six and prepared to stab again before being abruptly knocked to the floor, dropping Six in the process. The Elite started shuffling backwards, getting back on its feet and running towards another Zealot, who was holding the wounded trooper. _Are these guys just hiding in the vents or something? _Six wondered, having had two Zealots suddenly just be there in the room without her noticing now. Having a hostage, the two Zealots slowly backed out of the room and around the corner. After a few seconds what sounded like an Energy Dagger turning on could be heard, followed by the abrupt silence of the wounded trooper.

"That tango blew past me, permission to pursue?" Emile asked over their comms, probably talking about the Field Marshall.

"Negative Four, stay on the entrance. Two, handle her. Five and Six, clear the hole." Carter ordered, pointing towards the open doorway the Zealots ran through. Reloading her Needle Rifle, Six and Jorge followed orders and advanced through the door the Zealots used to escape, Jorge closing it behind them. Noticing how dark the room is, Six turned on her helmet's night vision just in time to see one of the two Zealots fire a Concussion Rifle at a small crate, which catapulted the crate directly at Six.

"Alright, not funny!" Six yelled, ducking to avoid being hit by the crate. After seeing the crate miss, the Zealot fled further back to regroup and probably set up an ambush, leaving a couple squads of Jackals and Grunts behind to cover him. Once the Elite was out of sight, Jorge and Six advanced, effortlessly tearing through the Grunts that tried to get in their way.

"Think they're trying to guard something?" Jorge asked, slamming the back of his gun into a Jackal, crushing it up against the wall.

"No idea, that body back there did look like a scientist though. Research data?" Six asked back, throwing a frag towards a group of Jackals hiding around a corner further down the hall they were entering.

"Who knows, either way we have to deal with those Zealots, which I think we're coming up on now." Jorge responded as they rounded a corner, pointing to the other end of what appeared to be a server room. Over where he was pointing Six could see the two Zealots they were after, one of which pulled out an Energy Sword.

"Great, _another_ Energy Sword." Six said in a loathing tone. Looking around for anything that could possibly make the fight easier, Six's day brightened when she leaned over the railing they were in front of, spotting a Shotgun. "Get their attention, I've got an idea."

"Ok, well what's your i…dea." Jorge attempted to ask, stalling himself for a few seconds when Six abruptly swung her legs over the railing and dropped down, running over to grab the Shotgun she spotted. After checking to see if it was even loaded, Six waited for Jorge to start firing. Once she could tell the Elites were thoroughly distracted with Jorge, Six crept up the staircase to her right, making sure to keep her head down in hopes that her black armor would make her at least slightly harder to spot. This plan seemed to be instantly skewed when Six reached the top of the stairs, coming face to face with a Grunt. The Spartan and the Grunt stared at each other for a few seconds before the Grunt panicked and ran, accidentally running headfirst into a large server box.

"Dumb Grunt." Six remarked, having seen two Grunts pass out from running into things now. Looking around for the Zealots, Six quickly ducked as she saw a bright flash of light out of the corner of her eye. Looking back up, Six saw the Energy Sword Zealot directly in front of her, right as it picked her up. Thinking desperately for a way out of this, Six got an idea. "Hey buddy, you hungry?" The Elite stopped in confusion, wondering why a human would try to talk to it. Letting its guard down, the Zealot was surprised when Six suddenly armed a Plasma Grenade and jammed it in between the Elite's mandibles. Dropping Six, the Zealot made a noise that sounded like a choked scream before the grenade detonated, tearing the Elite apart.

"Hey Six, any particular reason why I just saw purple chunks soar across the room?" Jorge asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

"One of the Zealots decided to see if armed Plasma Grenades were edible." Six responded nonchalantly, getting back up.

"Sure, either way most of the Grunts are dead, its just that one Zealot now." Jorge stated, stepping out in the open for a second to return fire at the Concussion Rifle wielding Zealot. The Zealot and Spartan-II were fighting in this distinct pattern the whole time, one would fire and hide, then the other would do the same, exchanging rounds back and forth to no effect on either end. Seeing an opportunity, Six ran at the Elite from behind and jumped, knife in hand, and latched onto the Elite's back. It seemed like a pretty straightforward plan…until the Elite dropped his Concussion Rifle and started to flail around in an attempt to shake Six off. Not expecting the sudden reaction, Six's knife flew out of her hand almost immediately. To make matters worse, Jorge was still shooting.

"Hey, hold your damn fire! You're hitting me too!" Six yelled, forgetting that due to helmet comms, Jorge would've heard her loud and clear either way. Almost right on cue, The Zealot had spun around, putting Six in between Jorge and the Zealot right as two rounds from Jorge's mg hit Six. One round finally popped her shields, the followup round hitting her right in the ass. Finally noticing Six's yelling, Jorge stopped firing. Continuing to flail around, the Zealot accidentally tripped over a dead Jackal, stumbling backwards into a server box, and by extension, smashing Six into it. "Jeez, the hell are those things made of?" Six thought aloud after being slammed back first into the server box. And as if things weren't bad enough, now Carter was calling over comms.

"Six, can you hear me? Are you and Jorge having any issues? Because in the back server room Kat needs you to reset a junction. Do it and get back here." Carter ordered over comms, slightly wondering what was taking them so long.

"Carter, I'm sorry but it's going to have to wait. Jorge just shot me in the ass and I'm currently riding an Elite who won't hold still!" Six yelled back, with the mixed sounds of glass breaking and an Elite yelling in the background.

"Come again?" Carter asked, not quite understanding what he just heard.

"I said I just-" Six was interrupted by the sound of more glass shattering followed by what sounded like large amounts of cheap plastic and flimsy metal being smashed to bits. "Dammit, how many times are you going to back up into a freakin' server box?" Six yelled before the comm. line shut down. Carter simply stood there in contemplation as to what in the world he just heard.

*Back with Six and Jorge*

Finally getting a good grip on the Elite's head, Six quickly pulled back, snapping the Elite's neck with a very audible crack. Once the Elite hit the floor, Six slowly got up, using the smashed-to-hell server box frame as a support. Meanwhile Jorge moved to go reset the junction Carter mentioned, walking over to Six afterwards.

"You alright?" Jorge asked, helping Six stand as the two of them started to walk back towards the rest of Noble.

"Aside from you putting a round through my ass and being smashed into server boxes repeatedly, yeah. I'm not doing half bad." Six replied, not really seeming to care about the thousands of dollars worth of damage she technically caused in under five minutes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You blend in pretty good in there. I was wondering why that Elite was freaking out so much." Jorge stated, also not really caring to think about the property damage.

"It's alright. Right now all I'm worried about is getting back to base and getting this bullet pulled out without Emile getting _too_ much of a laugh out of it." Six said, thinking about how much of a pain in the ass, no pun intended, it was going to be getting past Emile.

"Well time to find out, we're here." Jorge responded, sliding open the door to the control room where Noble was waiting. Emile was leaning against a wall, Kat was knelt down messing with cables for the main console while Carter stood behind her, watching.

"How long?" Carter asked bluntly, trying to get a better view at the extent of the damage.

"Question of my life. If the question is when will this station be back online, two weeks, earliest. This is plasma damage. All major uplink components are fried." Kat responded, explaining the current situation.

"Two minutes is too long." Carter stated.

"Which is why I'm splicing into the main overland bundle to get you a direct line to Colonel Holland." Kat answered, starting to sound a bit annoyed with Carters blunt tone of voice. "You're in my light, Commander." Realizing it was probably a good time to step away, Carter turned to face Jorge and Six.

"Find out what she knows Jorge. Six, go over and wait by Emile." Carter ordered, pointing over at Emile and the Hungarian girl. _Crap, that's the last thing I needed. _Six thought, looking over at Emile. "I'm going to try and get on a line with Colonel Holland and then we'll be heading back to Lance Base* to get that bullet pulled out." Without even saying anything, the two spartans started to walk off. Stopping by Emile as ordered, Six sat down to try and rest. Well, as close as you can get to sitting and resting with an mg bullet embedded in the left side of your ass. Meanwhile Jorge kept walking to try and talk to the Hungarian girl they found.

"The hell happened to you?" Emile asked, looking down at Six, noticing the small puddle of blood forming on the floor.

"While we were trying to kill the second Zealot, Jorge kinda, well, shot me in the ass by accident." Six answered grudgingly, just waiting for an insulting comeback.

"Hey, I know the two of you share the same helmet and all, but I don't think that means you can just get it on in the field like that." Emile said sarcastically, knowing he was most likely striking a nerve.

"_With a bullet_, asshole. Besides, we all know how much you secretly love him. Didn't want to pull you two lovebirds away." Six responded, trying to beat Emile at his game of scathing sarcasm.

"You know, now that I think about it, did the Zealot join in? The Elites seem to have been all over you since that one back at the creek." Emile spat back.

"What?" Six asked, not quite catching where Emile was going with this.

"Well I mean, think about it. Look at how big Elites are. If things keep in proportion, people like you probably dream about them all the time. You do share a love for the color purple with them." Emile elaborated, thankful that not only does the commander being here guarantee he won't be getting a fist in a few seconds, but also that his helmet hides how much he's holding back from laughing.

"I swear, you're lucky I don't feel like getting up right now. Otherwise the commander would have to file a serious report on violent squad infighting _and_ schedule your funeral." Six growled, realizing that Emile basically just called her a xeno-whore. Before Emile could say something back, Kat spoke up.

"Signal. It's patchy but it's there." Kat called out, standing up to let Carter get a message out.

"I'll take it." Carter responded, walking over to the console.

"Best not touch anything. You wouldn't want to ground this place." Kat warned before walking away, signaling for Jorge, Six and Emile to follow. After getting back up, Six started to follow the others out, but stopped just around the corner, intent on eavesdropping on Carter.

"I'm barely getting you. What's your situation, over?" It was Holland, still a decent amount of static but not enough to mask his voice entirely.

"Colonel, this is Noble One. There are no Rebels. The Covenant are on Reach. Acknowledge?" Carter stated, hoping the signal didn't drop out.

"Come again, Noble One? Did you say _Covenant?_" Holland asked, sounding like he didn't want to believe it.

"Affirmative. It's the Winter Contingency." Carter responded, also not sounding at all thrilled.

"May god help us all." Holland said in a dreading tone. "Get your team back to Lance Base, we need you on standby for where the Covenant will hit next."

"Yes sir." Carter answered, closing down the comm. channel afterwards. Six then started to walk off as fast as she could while still keeping her balance in order to not be caught eavesdropping. Exiting the building, Six stepped outside to the sight of the rest of Noble boarding two Falcons, Jorge signaling for Six to come over and get in one. After gradually limping over, Six got in, just as Carter also made it over and the two Falcons slowly started to take off.

Author's Note

Sorry it took so long, this chapter was about 85% done for a while, but because of me being me I spent more time playing the games I want to write about than I actually did writing about them…Either way it's here now and I'm going to be going on a writing craze, going back and forth between this and Borderline Madness with each chapter upload until the 25th. And as a precaution, mostly due to the conversation between Six and Emile, I changed the rating to M not only to give me more freedom in sarcasm fights but also to keep my ass out of the fire just in case some people think my humor gets a bit out of hand for a T rating. Also on my profile I have a poll where you can vote what your guess is as to what the next new story would be. It explains things in greater detail, so please review and then check out the poll. Now on to some notes about this chapter

When the Elite gets trampled by Six on a Moa, if the layout of the mission didn't have Emile being picked up in a Falcon beforehand that scene would've been Emile passing by the Elite on a Moa, blowing said Elite's head off with his shotgun while yelling "The cavalry's here, bitch!" But sadly that didn't make it. Still thought it would be worth sharing.

Also with "Lance Base", that's basically me coming up with something more complex that just "base" while also not majorly screwing with mission flow by putting them in sword base seeing as how the very next mission has them landing there from someplace else. There will be a few segments that take place there, like the opening of the next chapter, so it'll be seen in detail fairly soon.

Also as a forewarning, Rosenda-344 will be in this story as early as next chapter seeing as how she's technically a member of Noble, it's just that Bungie cut her from the game for the most part aside from a small mention. Her playing any sort of a massive role probably won't happen until close to the end of the Halo Reach segment, but she will have occasional pop ups and mentions between now and then, becoming a main character as the story progresses into Halo 1


	4. Second Time Charm

Current location: Lance Base, landing pad F6

"Alright, Six, head down to medical and get that bullet pulled out. Emile, help her get there." Carter ordered after stepping off the Falcon he was in, turning around to face his team.

"Gladly." Emile answered, most likely plotting out some way to make things worse for Six. Once the two Spartans left, Carter continued speaking.

"The rest of you are free to go. I'll let you know when Holland needs us again." Carter said, watching as Jorge and Jun got up and walked into the base. Kat stayed behind.

"So, what do you think of her?" Kat asked, getting out of the Falcon and walking up to Carter.

"Who, Six?" Carter asked, not quite understanding what Kat was trying to say.

"She nearly got herself killed." Kat responded, visibly agitated.

"It was one bullet wound in a very low-risk area. Even a trooper could walk away from that with no concerns." Carter answered, trying to disprove Kat's point.

"The creek? She got knocked flat on her back and wasn't moving for about thirty seconds." Kat reminded, stressing her point.

"It was her first time against an Elite. I remember neither of us faring much better the first time, plus it was a cheap hit." Carter pointed out, remembering how that Elite came up at a blind angle.

"Still, she reminds me too much of Thom." Kat said, looking at her cybernetic.

"That was seven months ago. I know that we both share the blame for what happened but that doesn't mean we have to get Six involved. Trust me, she'll be fine." Carter assured, remembering looking through Six's file and seeing Hyper-Lethal stamped at the top and underlined. Evidently realizing she wasn't going to get Carter to budge, Kat gave up and went inside the base, Carter not far behind.

Two days later.

Past the Visegrád incident the Covenant hadn't been very active on Reach, just the small reports of things like a squad of Grunts or a single Jackal Sniper, nothing the regular army troops couldn't handle. And considering the misfire incident, Six was let off easy for a few days. Granted that was about to end.

"Hey lazy. Get up and get your armor on. Carter says we're all heading out for some big thing those ONI types need us for." It was Emile, leaning on the doorframe to the bunk area Six, Kat and Rosenda shared. _Of course it would be __him__ of all people to tell me_, Six thought in a loathing state of mind. She hadn't gotten lazy since Visegrád, it's just that she and Emile were probably the most volatile combo for starting a sarcasm fight.

"How about _you_ get shot in the ass by a heavy turret, then you'll have a right to be a dick about it." Six stated, getting up.

"I'll pass. Besides, I'm not like you." Emile half cryptically responded, ready to step back in anticipation of a fight.

"Let me guess, that's you trying to call me a whore again?" Six asked, already expecting to know the answer.

"No, I'm just saying you've got more to it down there than I do. More meat to absorb the impact, y'know? Nice hair by the way. How many CO's laps did you have to sit on to get away with that one?" Emile spat sarcastically, taking a single step back into the hallway so that if he gets attacked, at least someone will see it.

"Not as many as you probably did to get away with your 'custom' helmet." Six retorted. Emile did have a point though. Six's hair wasn't exactly military regulation. It was a few inches under shoulder length, still short enough to be hidden by a helmet with no issue. It was light burgundy red, cut closer on the left, with the hair in front diagonally covering her right eye for the most part. The black lips probably wouldn't help justify anything on breaking regulation either. The only thing that probably kept her superiors quiet is their mindset of getting results. A few small details that broke regulation appearance probably got the blind eye in favor of all the reports of vanishing militia groups.

"Oh come on, you know you like it. Either way, see you out on the landing pad." Emile taunted before walking off.

"Asshole." Six grumbled, saying it low enough that Emile either didn't hear or didn't care.

"Well it looks like you've gotten very well acquainted with Emile. Fun one isn't he?" An unexpected voice called. It was Rosenda, who stepped into view.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't replace him on ops more often." Six responded, stepping out into the hallway and starting to walk towards the armory. Lance Base seemed to be just like any other ONI-made base on Reach. Everything, from the walls, to the floors, to even the furniture, it was all a clean, almost blinding white color. Squads of army troopers, ONI officers, and the occasional Spartan were always going through the hallways. Granted that didn't really create much diversity, because the army troops usually stopped and stared at her, the ONI officers usually had their heads buried in a data-pad while they were walking, and the Spartans usually just moved on like nobody was there. Social skills weren't really any Spartan's defining trait.

"Eh, I think it's something about him being an ass that makes Carter opt to keeping him in Noble at all." Rosenda stated, keeping pace with Six. Rosenda wanted to just keep her eyes forward, seeing as how Six, not being in armor, was slightly shorter. Although, having not really gotten a good look at Six before, she couldn't help it. Compared to a regular human, Six was credibly tall out of armor, probably 6'6. Another interesting aspect was that Six seemed to be a bit "bigger" than most spartans. Nothing like those unrealistically oversized women the army troopers think the Spartan-III women look like, but still bigger than Kat or Rosenda.

"Who knows, either way I should probably hurry. Otherwise Emile will be the least of my issues." Six answered, starting to walk a bit faster.

"I heard. Word going around is Sword Base got attacked. Somehow the Covenant slipped a Corvette by, and now it's hammering Sword Base to bits." Rosenda said, still keeping pace.

"A Corvette? Really? How the hell did we not see that coming in? It's not like their ships can cloak." Six asked in a surprised tone. Finally reaching the armory, Six turned around after stepping through the door to face Rosenda. She was in armor, making her a bit taller. In her right hand she was holding an MA247C LMG, and in her left hand she was holding her modified CQC helmet. Her hair was close to shoulder length as well, medium brown, curly, and the same length on all sides. Most of her armor, particularly the majority of her helmet, the forearms, thighs, her UA/Multi-threat right shoulder, and the base color of the chest plate were an olive green color. The chest plate was Tactical/LRP, with a collar piece like what Jorge has on the left side. The shins, her Gungnir left shoulder, small details on the helmet, and a small section in the center of the chest plate were painted silver, with the upper right half of the chest plate painted red. She also had a bullet belt, presumably for her LMG, draped over her right shoulder, which crossed diagonally over her chest plate down to the left.

"No idea. Either way the ONI reps are freaking out and screaming in Holland's ear about it. So by extension Holland is pressuring us to deal with it so that ONI will get its collective boxers untwisted." Rosenda laughed slightly, leaning on the doorframe.

"Sometimes it seems like that's all ONI does: bitch at us and the marines to fix their issues. If they didn't have such a solid habit of making people disappear I'm sure some of us would say something more often." Six said, setting a nearby terminal to start putting her armor on.

"Tell me about it. I'd like to stay and talk, but I've also got places to be. Carter's not the only one getting an earful from Holland. The ONI reps have him to the point of me being a temp in a different unit just to get them to be quiet for a bit. Good luck with Emile." Rosenda stated, standing straight again before turning and leaving the room.

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." Six mumbled as a few mechanical limbs from a nearby machine started to put her armor on.

A few minutes later, landing pad G7

"Well look who took their sweet time getting here. You have any trouble fitting in the under-suit?" Emile taunted. Thankfully Emile was in a different Falcon.

"No. I did take a few minutes to talk with Rosenda though. You know, the Spartan that you get along with _beautifully_?" Six taunted back. Even mentioning Rosenda was enough to get Emile to be quiet. Deciding to ignore the minor banter, Carter leaned forward in his seat and started to give a quick briefing as the two Falcons took off.

"Ok Noble, we're heading to Sword Base. Word from Holland is that a Covenant Corvette has taken a stop just outside the base. ONI wants it gone." Carter announced, looking out of the Falcon as they slowly came closer to their target, which was thankfully a very minor flight away.

"A Corvette? How did something like that slip through?" Jorge asked, essentially repeating Six's question from earlier.

"No idea Jorge. Either way we need to make sure it doesn't stay there. Six and Kat will go in first, make things a bit easier. Then we just have to help retake the base." Carter announced, peering over the edge of the Falcon. The only thing in sight below them were glaciers and the open water.

"I _would _say this will be easy, but that Corvette will be a pain in the ass to take down. And I doubt it'll leave if we ask nicely. So do we know if there's anything that can take it down _without_ taking out the base too?" Six asked, remembering the night before when Jun told her about how they lost Thom in a Super-Carrier explosion.

"Longswords'll be able to take it down. We just have to make sure that Corvette is the only thing in the air before they can drop it." Carter answered, putting his helmet on. Everything fell into silence for a few minutes, until they were all contacted by a local signal at Sword Base.

"Be advised, Kilo Three-Three and Kilo Three-Four, your current LZ is too hot." A radio operator for Sword Base warned. Sure enough, there was a large firefight going on in the courtyard.

"Roger that. Dot, prepare to receive and respond." Carter answered.

"Yes Commander. Coordinates received. Initiating immediate course correction. Regrettably, my efforts to obtain relevant data on enemy forces have been unsuccessful. However, current defensive forces are insufficient. ONI has requested Team Noble's direct intervention to help secure Sword Base." Dot answered, shortly before the two Falcons changed course and moved towards the far side of the courtyard.

"Alright people, we're stuck with that ship for the time being. Let's focus on the hostile infantry-give those troopers a hand. Kat, Six: you're out here. Jorge, Emile - you're next, get prepped." Carter ordered, loading his DMR.

As soon as the Falcon landed they came under fire. Not wasting any time, Kat and Six both made a dash for cover, stopping behind a couple large Jersey Barriers, next to three troopers.

"Spartans? Looks like ONI made a _good_ decision for once." A trooper joked, peering over cover to throw a grenade, which killed two advancing grunts and sent the third one diving for cover.

"So, how are we going to do this." Six asked, looking over at Kat.

"I'll push up the front. You go around to the left and get them from behind." Kat answered, pointing to a ramp on the left.

"Got it, I'll be able to cover you pretty well from up there too." Six answered, before standing up and sprinting away towards the ramp. Once at the top of the ramp Six came head to head with a Minor Elite. Now having a better understanding of how Elites act, Six correctly predicted the Elite's actions and ducked before tackling the Elite to the ground. This lasted for only a second before the Elite managed to roll over. Now on top, the Elite quickly jumped back on his feet before lifting his left foot into the air, attempting to curb-stomp Six. Without wasting a second, Six quickly rolled out of the way, dodging the stomp before slamming her knife into the Elite's left ankle. Yelling in pain, the Elite fell back down. Without even having a second to think, the Elite looked forward to see that Six was already now on her feet, who quickly moved closer and, in one fluid movement, delivered a kick to the bottom of his mandibles that severed the Elite's spinal cord. Turning her attention back to the ongoing firefight, Six moved onto the overhang bridge and raised her DMR, quickly spotting a group of Grunts and a Jackal, with an Ultra Elite nearby firing a Concussion Rifle nonstop.

"Six! We were able to push up to a closer set of barricades directly under the bridge, but that Elite is raining hell. Can you get him?" Kat asked, the sound of Concussion rounds impacting in the background.

"Yeah, I see him. Does this guy even have to reload?" Six asked, noticing that the Ultra was still firing nonstop. Scoping in on the Elite's head, Six was about to pull the trigger before getting a better idea. "Kat, I'm going to get his attention. Stay down and don't shoot back until I tell you to, ok?"

"Alright, whatever it is you're doing I hope it doesn't involve you nearly getting yourself killed." Kat answered, signaling for the three army troopers to keep their heads down and hold fire. Meanwhile, after guessing the appropriate trajectory, Six pulled out a frag grenade. Pulling the pin, Six threw the grenade, which landed directly by the Ultra's feet.

"Have fun, asshole." Six said lowly, smiling as the Ultra literally stepped on the grenade in the second it went off. What surprised Six was the Ultra not only survived, which was expected, but his shields weren't even down. Raising her DMR again, Six lined up a headshot. Pulling the trigger, Six was surprised when she felt something grab the barrel of her DMR and yank it down, causing the round to go off course and hit the Ultra in the thigh instead of the head. Now with his shields popped, the Ultra Elite started to charge, wanting to get up to the bridge where Six was. Turning to her right to see what grabbed her gun, Six was surprised to see it was being held by a helmeted, green armored Skirmisher. Realizing where the situation was probably going, the Skirmisher pushed the rifle to the side and tried to go for Six's throat, being stopped mid-lunge. "Kat, now! Shoot him before I have two pissed off aliens up here!"

"You heard her, open fire!" Kat ordered, as she and the three troopers all stood back up and fired on the enraged Ultra. Caught on open ground, the Ultra died immediately by a round to the head from Kat's sidearm, but the troopers, thinking that wasn't enough, tore through the Elite with their Assault Rifles, causing the Elite's body to wildly turn, bend and even rip apart in multiple directions as he fell to the ground. "He's down. Moving up."

"Got it. See you" Six said, stopping mid-sentence for a second to smash the Skirmisher's head into a guard rail, literally caving in a small portion of its skull. "there." Now that the Ultra was dead, all that was left was an Officer Elite, two Minor Elites, and about fifteen grunts, with the accommodating force of Jackals having just been eliminated by Kat's advancing force. Moving off of the bridge, Six pushed up along the left, eventually coming to a point where she was in a perfect spot. She was technically behind the enemy's defensive line, and had the high ground, which is probably the only reason her next move worked. Without even thinking, Six put her DMR on her back, pulled out her knife, and ran towards the ledge, jumping off and directly towards the Officer Elite. Not noticing the falling Spartan, the Officer was surprised when, as far as he knew, something landed on his back. Remembering the last time she tried this, Six wasted no time in slamming her knife into the top of the Elite's helmet. Evidently not hitting it at quite the right angle, the knife was lodged in the Elite's helmet, but not far enough to kill. Acting mostly on adrenaline and instinct, Six quickly lifted herself up so that she was standing on the Elite's shoulders before stepping on the knife, then jumping off the Elite's head towards one of the Minors, killing the Officer. Hearing the Officer's death yell, one of the Minors turned away from the firefight just in time to see Six land in front of him. Before he could react, Six quickly swung a kick at the back of the Elite's left knee, forcing the Elite down to a kneel. Without stopping, Six quickly oriented herself directly in front of the kneeling Minor before, much to the surprise of Kat and the three troopers, literally severing the Elite's spinal cord with a well placed backflip kick to the head. Now overwhelmed, the one remaining Minor was quickly killed. With the courtyard clear, Kat holstered her M6G and walked over to Six.

"So, do you always jump into a crowd of hostiles and play 'thousand pound killer ballerina'?" Kat asked, a tone of half sarcasm, half anger evident in her voice.

"What? It worked." Six questioned, picking up her knife, which was now completely covered in purple blood after being literally stomped through an Elite's head.

"Remember why you're here. It's bad enough Thom died, I don't need to tell Carter we lost another member already." Kat answered, looking at her cybernetic before shuddering slightly. Kat was starting to have a hard time telling if she was currently angry at Six or getting defensive of her.

"Hey, I managed to not get killed by Dominic* back in training, if that counts for anything." Six reminded, remembering that she and Kat came from the same company.

"True. But still, if you nearly get killed I'm going to get Carter to chain you by the ankle to Emile at all times." Kat joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Honestly, that makes being court marshaled and put on death row sound like paradise." Six joked back, not even wanting to think about what the living hell being in close proximity to Emile at all times would be like.

"Agreed. Now lets hurry, we still have a Corvette to shoot down." Kat answered before turning around and starting to walk off towards a hill that led down towards the exit to the base. Following Kat, both Spartans were surprised when a squad of seven Skirmishers jumped down from the entry gate and charged them. Quickly pulling her DMR off of her back, Six fired, catching two Skirmishers in the head and hitting a third one in the chest, stalling it long enough for Kat to take it out. The four remaining Skirmishers made a suicide charge, two going for each Spartan. The two going for Six decided to try flanking from the left and the right. Seeing one of the Skirmishers, Six quickly drew her sidearm, pressing it up against the bottom of the Skirmisher's jaw before firing. Now with the second Skirmisher coming from the left, Six quickly grabbed the fully loaded Needler that the now dead Skirmisher was using, flipped it upside down, and slammed it needle first into the top of the second Skirmisher's head, shredding its brain to bits. Meanwhile Kat's two Skirmishers tried a much more gung-ho approach, charging side by side directly at her. Holstering her pistol, Kat stepped forward and caught both Skirmishers by the throat before slamming their heads together, killing both of them.

"Is it just me or do Skirmishers seem to have a thing for rushing us?" Six asked, pulling out her DMR again.

"Seems like it. Noble Two to Sword Control: courtyard is clear." Kat informed, waiting for a response.

"Head to the main gate to the east, I'll brief you as you go." The Sword Control operator directed. Moving down the hill, Six and Kat eventually came to the gate itself, with multiple ordnance crates lined up along the left wall. The two Spartans moved closer to see if there was anything valuable.

"Sword Control, I see a Target Locator. Any artillery support in the area?" Kat asked, looking as Six picked up and inspected the Target Locator, eventually putting it on her left thigh, opposite from her M6G.

"Limited, but we'll prioritize whatever you need, ma'am." The Sword Control operator answered.

"VIP class high explosives? I'm starting to like this job." Six smiled, remembering just how destructive UNSC rocket artillery can be. Pushing the gate switch, both Spartans exited the base, coming to a large downward stretch of land in front of them, with no signs of life aside from numerous tire tracks in the ground. This silence only lasted a few seconds, before it was interrupted by the sight of a Troop Transport Warthog being chased by two Wraiths.

"Three Echo 57, heading back to base, but we got enemy tangos on our six. How copy?" The Troop 'Hog driver called out over the radio, almost sounding nervous. Before anybody could answer a Wraith mortar landed perfectly on the Warthog, destroying it and sending the burnt shell cascading off the road. Seeing that the two Wraiths caught on to their presence, Six pulled out the Target Locator. Waiting until the Wraiths were side by side, Six designated the area that the Covenant armor was currently in. Seeing her HUD display a green circle over the target area, Six watched with what could only be described as internally contained glee as the circle turned red, and both Wraiths were obliterated.

"Now _that_ was fun to watch." Six laughed, smiling slightly.

"Pelican inbound with transport, Six." Kat informed, mostly to make sure Six wasn't falling into some explosion-induced trance. Right on cue a Pelican came down with a Warthog connected to the back, letting it drop onto the ground a few seconds later before flying off.

"The old Farragut Station has its own comms array that should bring us back online with Command. Airview Base has an AA battery that will help clear the skies." The Sword Control operator informed, right as two waypoints popped up. One pointed to the left, the other pointed to the right.

AA gun is to the west, comms array is to the east. Let's roll." Kat said, getting in the turret.

Authors Note

Sorry for dropping off the fanfiction map for so long. Hopefully, now that I know that my issue is that I have a very out of sight, out of mind nature, hopefully I can make a point of writing and updating more.

The "MA247C LMG" was me trying to give a name to the lmg's that can be seen in some Halo Reach concept art instead of saying "yeah, they magically have the SAW from Halo 4 all of a sudden."

Also the "unrealistically oversized women" is a playful jab at art of spartan women having long stomachs and tiny chest plates, bra-looking chest plates, thong armor, or any of that absurd "anime chick that's just there for you to jack off to" looking armor.

*1: Dominic is a reference to the Halo fic 4 Inch Steel. This fic and that one are two different "universes" this Six and the Six in that one are not meant to be the same one at all. It's simply a friendly nod to another fic that I'm currently following.


	5. Hell on Wheels

Author's Note

First off I just wanted to say that I am VERY sorry that this took so long! Sorry for not keeping up to my word that the next chapter would have been out quick and sorry for essentially ditching this story for a bit. Also, please, if you guys can, please give reviews. Not meaning to sound sappy, but your input, compliments and criticisms are my main source of motivation to write. Also, if any of you have questions about the way certain things are portrayed feel free to ask, and I promise I'll respond, either in an AN attached to the following chapter, or through a private message.

"Well, talking isn't going to stop aerial bombardment, so I say we head west. You agree?" Six asked as she stepped into the driver side of the Warthog, not wanting to get into a debate on which way to go.

"I agree, go for the gun." Kat answered, making sure the Warthog's turret was ready to fire. Hitting the gas, Six sped down the hill and made a right turn, driving through a creek and up the hill in front of her towards Airview Base.

"So, you two are Spartans?" An army trooper, who was riding in the passenger seat, asked nervously.

"Yeah. We're humans too by the way, it's not like we can blow a circuit and turn on you or something." Six answered, guessing that the trooper believed in the common theory that all Spartans are just metal robots shaped like a human skeleton in armor.

"Oh, well sorry if I offended you or anything. I just didn't know for sure since-" The army trooper started to apologize, being cut off as the Warthog made it to the top of the hill, being greeted by a Ghost and a group of Grunts firing Needlers at them. Kat focusing on the Ghost, Six aimed straight for the cluster of Grunts, speeding through and killing all but two of them.

"Haha! Feel sorry for whoever gets to clean that up!" Six cheered, deriving just a little bit too much enjoyment from the sound of crunching Grunt bones, which did nothing but put the army trooper even more on edge. Kat only made a silent note to ask Carter for Six's latest psyche evaluation files when this is all over, blowing up the Ghost shortly thereafter. Continuing along the road, which started to curve to the left, they arrived at Airview Base, the AA gun visible on the other side of what looked to be a small lake.

"That's the gun over there. Should be a reset control somewhere, get it online." Kat pointed out, also taking note of the Phantom flying in from the other side. Driving towards the lake, Six drove up to the small building near the gun, passing by a group of nearby Covenant as Kat opened fire.

"Up there! Concussion Rifle!" The army trooper yelled, ducking as glowing crimson rounds flew at the Warthog. Trying to swerve out of the way, it was to no avail as the Warthog lost control and skidded, going past the AA gun and into a second small lake behind it.

"Well, great. Move in on foot?" Six asked, already grabbing her DMR and getting out of the Warthog.

"Negative Six, I'll stay here and man the gun. You move in." Kat suggested, suppressing the Concussion Rifle wielding Ultra Elite on the second floor of the building across from the gun. Feeling that a response wasn't necessary, Six simply nodded and advanced, making sure to keep her head down and out of the Warthog's line of fire. Throwing a grenade towards a large rock to her right, Six smiled as a Grunt ran out from behind it, the explosion causing two more to fly into sight. Picking up the pace, Six made her way towards the building, nailing a fourth Grunt in the head with her DMR.

"Going into the building. Keep that Ultra preoccupied." Six said, stepping into the building. Hearing what sounded like a second set of footsteps, Six turned to her right just in time to see a Minor Elite holding a Plasma Repeater try to take a swing at her. Ducking, Six proceeded to mimic the action in return, swinging the back of her DMR into the Elite's abdomen, popping his shields. Taking a step back, Six fired, hitting the Elite directly in the head and moving on upstairs, just as the lifeless Elite's body slumped up against a wall.

"Six, you there yet?" Kat asked, sounding slightly impatient. Kat's question was immediately answered as Six came into view, slashing the back of the Ultra's knee with her knife before embedding it in his neck, killing him.

"I would say that's a yes." Six answered, feeling confident. Hitting the switch, Six was startled by the feeling of something trying vainly to punch her in the lower back. Turning around, Six saw that an Officer Elite, and a group of five Grunts had collected at the back of the roof, a sixth Grunt directly in front of her, looking like he was wearing himself out trying to punch the Spartan. Kicking the Grunt back towards his comrades, Six also stuck him, jumping off the roof to avoid the blast.

"Six, more company." Kat alerted, just as another Phantom loaded with a pair of Ranger Elites showed up. Seeing one of the Rangers jump onto the roof of the Warthog, Kat shifted the turret's barrels to the right. Letting him get dangerously close, Kat grabbed hold of the turret's handles and shifted it to the left as hard as she could, the barrels hitting the squatting Ranger directly in the head and, presumably, knocking him out.

"Well, glad to know we're loved." Six groaned, getting up just as the other Ranger landed in front of her. Hearing a loud bang, Six looked up to see the AA gun had taken down a Banshee, the flaming wreckage of said Banshee plowing through the Ranger Elite. Sidestepping the Elite's smeared remains, Six hurried back to the Warthog, getting back in the driver's seat and speeding off.

"Nice work, Spartans. Get to Farragut Station and get that comms array up and running." The Sword Control operator congratulated, his voice almost being drowned out by the combined sound of the Warthog's engine and the exploding Phantoms overhead. Continuing to speed along the beaten path, they eventually came to what looked like a clearing, right as two Ghosts sped into view and a Spirit dropship arrived.

"Six, look out!" Kat yelled, almost sounding defensive of Six's well being again as a Ghost pulled out in front of them.

"Don't worry. I heard this works all the time." Six assured, plowing into the Ghost at full speed. The resulting impact barely damaged the Warthog, but caused exponential damage to the hood of the Ghost, as well as killing the Grunt piloting it.

"Are you enjoying this?" Kat questioned, almost sounding slightly annoyed.

"What, flattening Covenant or scaring you half to death?" Six asked back nonchalantly.

"Both." Kat informed, feeling like Six was going to be a second Emile.

"Well then the answer's yes." Six answered, continuing to barrel over hills and around corners until they reached Farragut. Once they did arrive, they were greeted by the sight of two buildings, placed across from each other with a circular clearing in the middle, capped off by a beach further down the hill.

"Hope that comms array has a working generator." Kat thought out loud, getting very bad images of what a curious Grunt could do to damage it.

"Agreed, otherwise working comms just isn't going to…crap!" Six started to answer, going to yelling at the last second as what appeared to be a red colored, miniature Wraith mortar impacted the ground underneath the Warthog's front tires, causing the jeep to flip and tumble down the hill, eventually coming to rest next to the far building.

"Six, you alright?" Kat groaned, pushing the destroyed Warthog gun off of herself.

"Yeah, I'm good. Trooper, you alright?" Six asked, showing that she still cared about fellow troops.

"I'm still here. Pretty sure I broke a leg in the crash, but something softened the head impact." The Trooper answered, pushing himself off of whatever his head landed on. As if he wasn't already afraid of angering a Spartan, the Trooper discovered, to his combined horror and satisfaction, that his impact-softener was round, looked like a black jumpsuit, and had various black and dark purple metal plates surrounding it.

"Ok, you stay here and just play dead. We'll come back for you when it's clear." Six ordered, crawling out of the wreckage and unholstering her sidearm, as her DMR lost somewhere during the crash. Kat mimicked the action, preferring the M6G to larger weapons anyway.

"Let's search the area for a generator switch." Kat suggested, taking out a Needle Rifle wielding Skirmisher positioned high up on the other building. Conveniently enough, the Sword Control operator overheard the statement, silently marking the generator with an orange waypoint.

"I'll go activate it and you cover me?" Six asked, firing on a Grunt, who actually had enough brain cells to take cover.

"Negative, I'll go over with you." Kat asserted, getting sick of Six's increasingly evident lone-wolf tendencies.

"Well alright, _mom_." Six joked, giving off a very obvious air of sarcasm at Kat's expense. Ignoring the comment, the two Spartans sprinted across the clearing to the generator building, making sure to avoid the Revenant's fire. Making it to the other side, the two Spartans advanced up a staircase, which led to an almost balcony-like platform.

"Generator should be up here. Go in quiet, sounds like there's an Elite up there." Kat warned, trying to bring actual sensible protocol back into the mix. Deciding that it might be a good idea, Six tried to creep up the staircase. What she found at the top completely skewed that idea.

"Crap." Six groaned, coming face to hoof with an Elite Minor positioned at the top of the stairs. Taking out her knife, Six stabbed the Elite in the ankle, before pulling it towards her, causing the Elite to stumble backwards and fall down the stairs. Hitting the bottom step, the Elite impacted the ground with a loud crack, ceasing to move.

"Think that's the most embarrassing death for an Elite?" Kat asked, figuring that being less dictatorial might get her on Six's side.

"Maybe." Six answered, firing on two Grunts as she proceeded onto the top floor of the building.

"Generator's in that shed. Turn it on so we can get moving." Kat informed, firing as two nearby Elites advanced on them.

"Generator's online." Six alerted, ducking as one of the Elite's came running into the shed. Not wanting to waste time, Six swung a right uppercut at the Elite, firing her pistol just as it connected with the Elite's head. Hearing more heavy footsteps, Six turned to her left just in time to see the other Minor barrel towards her, activating what looked to be a wrist-mounted energy punch-blade.

_Well that's a new one._ Six thought, catching the Elite's forearm. Not intent on getting stabbed, Six was unable to make a move, until the sound of gunshots from behind the Elite ended it.

"I'm sure you're going to say you had it under control." Kat teased, starting to get the general gist of Six's attitude.

"You could say that." Six replied, picking up a Plasma Repeater from one of the Elites. Now setting their sights on the comma array, the two Spartans rushed downstairs, eventually being stopped by the Revenant.

"We don't have anything strong enough to take that out, especially with the scrapped Warthog." Kat pointed out, stepping back to avoid the blasts of plasma.

"Maybe the building on the other side of the clearing will have something. For now let's just try to avoid it again." Six suggested, clearing the railing and landing on even ground with the Revenant. Kat following the same lead, the two Spartans made another mad dash back to the original building, specifically to a staircase near the edge of it. This would have been easier if a Spirit dropship containing a squad of Needle Rifle Skirmishers hadn't just showed up. Dashing for the staircase, the two Spartans entered into a fairly unlit room containing some additional weapons, as well as a pair of Skirmishers.

Taking a step back, Six had to avoid laughing as one of the startled Skirmishers leapt at her, not factoring in the large wooden beam in the middle of the room. Impacting it head on, the Skirmisher recoiled, stumbling backwards until he was killed by Six's Plasma Repeater. Looking for the other Skirmisher, Six was unpleasantly surprised to aim her sights on it, only for the overgrown bird to collapse as its brains were blown out.

"Killstealer." Six mumbled, knowing that Kat's M6G was the culprit. Moving up the next staircase, the two Spartans dove into the nearby door, coming to rest on the floor in order to avoid the barrage of Needle Rifles outside.

"Hey, Six. You like high explosives, right?" Kat asked, getting an idea.

"Yeah, why?" Six wondered, getting a feeling that Kat was on to something.

"Look what you landed next to." Kat pointed out. Sure enough there was a Rocket Launcher sitting next to Six.

"You pick off the snipers, I blow up the Revenant?" Six suggested, grabbing the launcher.

"Deal. Just make sure to hit the Revenant and not me." Kat said, still not entirely trusting Six yet. Getting up, both Spartans stepped out of the doorway, Kat picking off the Skirmishers while Six looked for the Revenant. Spotting the red vehicle, Six fired the launcher, the ensuing explosion causing the Revenant to split in half.

"Huh, for a pain in the ass, those things blow up nicely." Six contemplated, being startled as something grabbed the barrels of the launcher. Looking down, Six saw that a Skirmisher had gone so far as to scale the side of the building, and had grabbed the front of the launcher.

Getting an evil idea, Six simply let go of the launcher, watching as the horrified Skirmisher fell towards the ground, evidently not saved by his extreme agility as he impacted the ground with a crack. Going up the next, and final, staircase, Six found the switch and proceeded to activate it.

"Alright, now we just need to go get the Trooper and we'll be out of here." Six said, following Kat back down the sets of stairs towards the crashed Warthog. Making it back to the wreck, the two Spartans were pleasantly surprised that the Trooper didn't die at any point, and had actually managed to worm out from under the wreck itself.

"You two actually remembered about me?" The Trooper asked, surprised that the Spartans valued a basic soldier like him.

"Yeah. Just because we're augmented and have fancy armor doesn't mean you're counted as less." Six reassured, helping the man up.

"Good work, Spartans. Return to Sword Base, the rest of your team is inbound, imminent." The Sword Control operator congratulated, just as a Pelican flew in with a Gauss Warthog.

"Ooh, I call gun!" Six cheered like a giddy schoolgirl, letting go of the trooper and running straight for the gauss turret. This did nothing but add foundation to Kat's theories that Six was just a bit unstable. Deciding to keep quiet, Kat helped the man shuffle over to the Warthog, depositing him in the passenger side before getting in the driver seat.


End file.
